A NEW LIFE
by SANGO-N-MIROKU 4EV3R
Summary: KAGOME IS A NEW PERSON IN JAPAN. SHE NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO ADAPT TO HER NEW LIFE BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN EVERYTHING GOES WRONG?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 16 years old. I am moving to a new town in Japan. I been living in the same house all my life but since my mom got a new job location we had to move to Tokyo, Japan.**

_I wake up and look in the mirror. It's still me, the me I was yesterday. But everything around me is not what the me from yesterday knows. It's all new._

**As I got ready for school, I heard my mom telling my brother Sota to get ready for school. Today since it was my first day at a new school I was wearing a black AFI t- shirt with blue jeans.**

**"Kagome are you done getting dressed for school?" my mom said.**

**"Yeah mom I'm coming down the stairs now!" I said to my mom.**

**When I walked out of my house, I saw this girl standing in front of me.**

**"Hi, my name is Sango." she said.**

**"I'm Kagome Higurashi." I said back to Sango.**

**" I thought since you're new, maybe I could help you around school and stuff….."said Sango.**

**"Uh yeah thanks…." Kagome said.**

**When we walked through the doors of the school, I saw people looking at me. **

**"Oh don't mind them Kagome!" "They're just looking at you because you're a new." "Well let me tell you a little something about some of the people here." "First, there is a boy named Miroku…. he's tall and has short hair that he ties into a small ponytail, try not to get close to him because he's a pervert." "Second, Inuyasha…. he's Miroku's best friend, he has long white hair that goes down to his back." "Watch out for him because he can be rude at times." "He has an older half brother named Sesshomaru." "Also he goes out with the sluttiest girl in school named Kikyo." "Speaking of Kikyo, you kind of look like her." "Are you guys related?"Sango asked.**

**"No I don't even know her!" Kagome said.**

**( Bell rings for classes to start )**

**"Hey Kagome, what's your first class?" Sango asked.**

**"Um math, oh great, I hate this subject!" Kagome said.**

**"Oh me too, so let's go!" Sango said excited.**

**When we got to the class I sat next to Sango…….Then I saw a guy that had his hair in a small ponytail so I was guessing that was Miroku, the pervert that Sango was telling me about.**

**"Hey Sango!" said Miroku.**

**"Hi Miroku! Oh before I forget this is my new friend Kagome Higurashi." Sango said.**

**"Uh, hi Kagome!" Miroku said.**

**I just nodded and said hi. Right after that, Miroku sat in front of Sango. Then I saw a guy with white hair walking with a girl who had a mini skirt on so I was guessing that was Inuyasha and his girlfriend, Kikyo.**

**When I saw Inuyasha, the first thing that came to my mind was that he had these big auburn eyes and he was really cute. While I was daydreaming about Inuyasha I went blank. Then all of a sudden, Sango was shaking me. I stopped daydreaming and looked back at Inuyasha.Then he said...**

**"Does she have a staring problem?"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Kagome Higurashi….. I said embarrassed.**

**"Ok whatever." He said back to me.**

**I was thinking in my head "Sango's right, he is rude." The day was going by kind of fast….before I knew it, it was lunch time. I sat with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. Then I noticed someone who looked like Inuyasha, so I assumed that was his brother Sesshomaru.**

**"Hey Inuyasha, isn't that your brother Sesshomaru? I said.**

**"He's my half brother you wench!" he snapped back at me.**

**"Damn! What the hell is your problem?" "I was just asking you a question you rude mutt."**

**"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Kikyo said.**

**"Well tell your boyfriend that he needs to change his attitude because he is so rude."**

**Then they got up and walked away. Then all of a sudden, I saw this guy walking toward our table! My first thoughts were he was sooo cute!**

**"Hey Kagome, this is Koga!" Sango said.**

**"Uh, hey Kagome! You're sooo beautiful you know that!"**

**I giggled and said "Thank you and hi."**

**School was out and we were on the bus back home. When we reached my house Sango decided she will help me unpack my things and help me decorate my room. Then all of a sudden we heard the doorbell ring and you wouldn't guess who it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

_After the doorbell rang, Sango and Kagome went back downstairs to see who it was. When Kagome opened opened the door she immediately knew that it was Kikyo!! Kagome was thinking in her head, why is she at my house?_

**Uh hi Kagome, do you mind if we could talk outside? Asked Kikyo**

**Um sure…..Kagome answered back to Kikyo.**

_When Kagome closed the door, Kikyo's expression went from happy to mad._

**Look bitch I saw the way you looked at Inuyasha today in class. From now on I don't want you to talk or even look at him. Before….**

_Before Kikyo can even finish her sentence Kagome interrupted her._

**Before what? Your threaten me? Oh I'm scared look loser you cant tell me who I cant talk to or look at!! Inuyasha is a big boy and if he wants to talk to me there is nothing you can do about it.**

_With that said Kagome turned around and walked to her door to her house, leaving Kikyo outside alone._

_Right when Kagome came through the door her mom looked at her like she thought something was wrong._

**Kagome what did your friend want? Kagome's mom asked.**

**Oh um she just wanted to talk that's all. Kagome answered back to her mom.**

_Sango looked at Kagome because she knew she was lying. Soon enough Kagome and Sango went upstairs to finish putting stuff up in Kagome's room._

_When they got to Kagome's room, Sango immediately started to ask Kagome a question._

**So Kagome what did Kikyo really want? Sango asked.**

**Oh she was trying to threaten me to stay away from Inuyasha , and I told her that its his choice if he wants to talk to me or not. Kagome answered back.**

**Yeah, I kind of figured that she was going to do that!! She's over protected!! She doesn't like when people especially girls talk to him. It gets her jealous. But from what I heard Inuyasha doesn't like the way she treats him. She's always flirting with other guys in front of him and is always bossing him around. I also heard that he was thinking of breaking up with her, but you cant tell no one that though!! Said Sango.**

**Of course I wont!! Said Kagome.**

_It started getting late so Sango decided to go home and go to sleep. Kagome decided to take a shower and then go to bed._

_The next day Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Today Kagome decided to wear a black FOB shirt with a blue jean skirt._

_When Kagome was done getting ready she went downstairs to leave because Sango was waiting for her outside._

**Hey Kagome!!! Said Sango.**

**Hi Sango!!! Said Kagome back to Sango.**

**So yeah uh Kagome let me ask you a question. Do you like Inuyasha by any chance? Because I saw the way you were staring at him in class yesterday. Sango asked.**

**How can I like him if I don't even know him? Said Kagome.**

**I don't know I was just asking. Replied Sango.**

_So both Sango and Kagome waited for the bus to come and when it came Sango and Kagome went in and sat next to each other. When they got to school they saw miroku waiting for them by Sango's locker._

_When Kagome and Sango got to Miroku, he greeted Sango by grabbing her butt, which earned him a slap in the face then the girls walked away laughing. They decided to go to class and talk._

_Then class was going to start when Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walk in. Kikyo's seat was in the back next to Koga, while Inuyasha's seat is front of Kagome._

_When Kikyo was going to her seat and when she walked past Kagome and rolled her eyes and Kagome did the same back._

_Then the teacher Mr. Myoga walked in and told us that we were going to do a project and that he was going to pick partners for us. He partnered Kagome with Inuyasha which made Kikyo mad but Kagome could careless. Also he put Sango with Miroku and Koga with Kikyo._

_Thinking in her head Kagome was so happy!! Do I like Inuyasha? I cant I don't even know him. Then Sango patted her and said…_

**Kagome are you ok? Sango asked.**

**Uh yeah!! Kagome replied back to Sango.**

_When class ended Kagome saw Kikyo walking toward her, and Kikyo said…_

**You better not do anything to my boyfriend….Kikyo said**

**There you go threatening me again…..look you slut I aint fucken scared of you. Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha was over hearing Kikyo threatening Kagome and he got mad and decided to take Kikyo outside and talk to her, and you wouldn't guess what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE BEST MOODS IN THE PAST 2 MONTHS WELL YEA THNX FOR WAITING READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA….THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

When Inuyasha took Kikyo outside they were arguing a lot so Kagome and Sango decided to got to P.E. Inuyasha saw them leave and continued to argue with Kikyo.

Why are you threatening Kagome? Just leave her alone!!! She hasn't done anything to you!! said an angry Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha…..

Before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her and said….

No, I don't want to listen to you anymore….Im done with you!! Its Over!!!

With that said Inuyasha walked away to go to P.E. When he got there Kagome knew that he was upset and thought to herself "_Man this is all my fault." _

Hey Inuyasha! Shouted Kagome

When Inuyasha saw Kagome he started to walk toward her.

Oh hey Kagome….Inuyasha said in a calm voice

Look Inuyasha Im sorry!! Said Kagome

Feh, its ok…I should be sorry. Kikyo can be a bitch sometimes and I hate it, so I broke up with her. Said Inuyasha

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Yeah!! Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo Im so happy!!! Wait what am I thinking? Do I like Inuyasha? I cant like him I just met him. Oh well Im still happy!!!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome was punching her arms in the air all happy!! Inuyasha looked at her and said…..

Uh Kagome what are doing? Inuyasha said laughing.

Oh sorry I umm I….

Hey Kagome!! said a boy with long hair walking toward her and Inuyasha.

Kagome heard someone say her name and turned around to come face to face with Koga.

Oh hi Koga what's up? Kagome said

Koga put his hands on Kagome, which got Inuyasha mad.

Koga, let go of Kagome's hand right now!! said Inuyasha really angry again.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Why is he so mad about Koga grabbing my hands? Is he jealous? No he cant be…although he does look cute when he's angry.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Well, well Inuyasha do you have a crush on my Kagome? Koga said.

Since when am I yours Koga?! You just cant claim me!! said Kagome

Then Inuyasha did something that was smart and crazy….


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY GUYS BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER!! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONG!!!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA….THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!**_

**CHAPTER 4:**

Inuyasha was thinking of a plan to get Koga away from Kagome so he thought of a brilliant idea.

Back away wolf boy because Kagome is mine! Inuyasha said

Inuyasha had nodded at Kagome so she could go along with his plan and she did.

Yeah, Koga im with Inuyasha sorry!! Kagome said trying to act innocent.

Then Inuyasha pulled Kagome toward him and kissed her, right when Koga saw Inuyasha kiss Kagome he felt his heart starting to break so he walked away sad.

Thanks Inuyasha! Kagome said

Feh, your welcome. Said Inuyasha back to Kagome

After that Inuyasha went to change into his gym uniform.

Oh Kagome I saw that!! Sango said

What are you talking about? You saw what? Kagome said

Don't lie to yourself Kagome! I saw that Inuyasha kissed you! said Sango

He was just helping me get away from Koga that's all!! Said Kagome

Uh huh! Sure!! Said Sango

With that said they started gym. The day went by fast and by the time they knew it was time to go home.

When Kagome got home she was thinking about how Inuyasha had kissed her. Sango was with her.

I cant believe that Inuyasha actually kissed me!! Kagome thought with a smile on her face

Uh Kagome what are you, actually who are you thinking about? Sango asked

Uh no one!! Said Kagome

Sure, I know you were thinking about Inuyasha!! Stop lying to yourself because you know you like him!! He's single now so you should ask him out!! Said Sango

I would but what about Kikyo? Asked Kagome

He said that they broke up so Kikyo is out of the picture so he doesn't like her anymore!! Said Sango

Then they heard the doorbell ring and Kagome's mom said that Kagome had a friend there. So Kagome and Sango both went downstairs to see who it was. Right when they got on the last step of the stairs they saw….


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY GUYS THAT I TOOK A LONG TIME WRITING A NEW CHAPTER…WELL I WROTE U PEOPLES A NEW CHAPTER!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**P.S. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

When Kagome and Sango got to the last step they saw Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you outside?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded her head and walked outside with Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up? You seem upset or nervous, are you ok?" said Kagome.

"Kagome, Kikyo heard about what happened today with Koga, and now she wants to confront you about it." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, if you think I'm scared of Kikyo, I'm not!! But umm thanks for telling me." said Kagome

Inuyasha just nodded and looked at her and then walked away. Kagome then walked back into her house and upstairs with Sango.

"So Kagome, what did Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"Oh he just wanted to tell me that Kikyo found out about what happened and wants to confront me about it." Kagome said

Sango just looked her and gave her a mad look.

"Kagome, whatever happens with Kikyo, just know I got your back." Said Sango

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome said

With that said Sango decided to go back home because it was getting late!

**NEXT DAY:**

Kagome met Sango at the bus stop. When they got to school they met face to face to face with Kikyo.

"So Kagome, what's this I hear you going out with Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo

"Why do you care if I'm with him or not?" said Kagome

"Because he's mine bitch!" Kikyo said getting angry

Kagome just looked at her and said….

"Hmm last time I checked, you guys weren't going out Kinky-ho!" Kagome said

Kikyo was about to hit Kagome when Inuyasha came in between them.

"Kikyo, leave Kagome alone!! We are not together anymore, so stop telling people we are!!" said a very angry Inuyasha.

After Inuyasha said that Kikyo ran off crying down the hallway with her little posse following her. When Kikyo left, Kagome turned around to walk to class when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and turned her around so that she was facing him.

He then pulled Kagome closer to himself and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome looked at him Inuyasha and……


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SORRY I TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER I WAS DEALING WITH SCHOOL AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF STUFF BUT THIS TIME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GUYS GET NEW CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK. WELL HERES CHAPTER 6 OF "A NEW LIFE". ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARCTERS OF INUYASHA!!...THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!**

**LAST TIME:**

_**He then pulled Kagome closer to himself and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome looked at him Inuyasha and……**_

**NOW:**

_**After Inuyasha kissed her, she looked at him and said…**_

"**What was that for?" asked Kagome**

"**I um I..I.. look Kagome its because I like you" Inuyasha said**

**Kagome just looked at him.**

"**Inuyasha I got to go!" said Kagome nervously**

_**With that said Kagome walked to class, leaving a confused Inuyasha.**_

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

"_Oh my god, I cant believe Inuyasha kissed me! Why did I walk away from him? Oh no not these thoughts again! Does this mean I like Inuyasha? Inuyasha said he liked me!! How am I going to act around him now?" Kagome thought._

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

_**When Kagome got to class Sango and Miroku were sitting in their sits talking to each other.**_

"**Hey Sango, Hey Miroku" Kagome said kind of down.**

"**Hey Kagome!" they both responded in unison.**

"**Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked**

"**Uh yea Sango why you ask?" questioned Kagome**

"**You seem sad or something" said Sango**

"**I don't feel like talking about it right now Sango" Kagome said**

_**With that said Kagome went to her desk and sat down. Right when Kagome sat down she saw Inuyasha come in. He seemed a little sad and mad at the same time.**_

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

"_I really like Kagome but I don't know if she feels the same about. I don't think so by the way she walked away from me this morning after I kissed her. She made me feel so sad in the inside like I'm not important to her. Should I talk to her about how I feel or should I leave her alone? No I am not giving up until I get Kagome! Inuyasha thought._

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

_**The day past by fast, by the time Kagome knew it, it was time to go home. The while day Inuyasha didn't even look or talk to Kagome. Kagome felt bad about the whole thing.**_

_**The whole bus ride home Kagome didn't say anything to Sango. Sango knew something was wrong with Kagome but she didn't say anything until they got to Kagome's house.**_

_**When Kagome and Sango got to their street, Sango went to Kagome's house. When they got into Kagome's room Sango finally said something to Kagome.**_

"**Kagome are you sure your ok?" asked Sango**

"**Not really Sango" Kagome said**

"**What's going on?" Sango asked**

"**Well after Inuyasha stopped the argument between me and Kikyo and everyone went to class Inuyasha kissed me." said Kagome**

_**After Kagome said that she can see Sango's eyes widen like she was surprised or something.**_

"**Well what happened after that?" asked Sango**

"**He then told me that he liked me and I got nervous and walked away from him, and now I feel bad about it!" Kagome said**

"**Its sorry Kagome, I'm sure you guys will talk about it and straighten things out." Sango said while giving Kagome a hug.**

_**When they pulled out of the hug they both heard the doorbell ring. So they decided to go downstairs to see Inuyasha.**_

"**Hey Kagome can we talk outside?" asked Inuyasha**

"**Sure Inuyasha" said Kagome**

_**When they got outside Inuyasha seemed a little nervous and walked a little bit in front of Kagome.**_

"**I'm sorry Kagome about earlier" Inuyasha said**

"**No I'm sorry Inuyasha, I like you too but I was too afraid to tell you and when you kissed me I got nervous!" said Kagome**

"**You don't have to be sorry Kagome because I probably would of done the same thing." Said Inuyasha**

_**Kagome felt relieved when Inuyasha said that and hugged him as tight as she could and he did the same back.**_

"**Kagome, would you go out with me?" asked Inuyasha**

_**Kagome smiled and said…**_

"**Yes Inuyasha, I would go out with you" said Kagome excitedly and then kissed him.**

_**After that they both went inside Kagome's house to tell Sango. Sango was so happy about the news. It started getting late and Sango and Inuyasha decided to go home.**_

_**Kagome was so happy about being with Inuyasha, but at the same time she knew that Kikyo had something up her sleeve. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA!!...THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!**

**LAST TIME:**

_**Kagome was so happy about being with Inuyasha, but at the same time she knew that Kikyo had something up her sleeve. **_

**NOW:**

_**The next morning Kagome woke up to a tapping on her window. When she opened the window she came face to face with Inuyasha. He was wearing blue jeans with a black and white shirt that says "I Know I'm Hot!!"**_

"**Morning Babe" said Inuyasha**

"**Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing here so early?" Kagome yawned and asked**

"**I wanted to see you and take you to school, so get ready!" Inuyasha said with a smile**

_**Kagome smiled back and went to brush her teeth and take a shower. When Kagome came out of the shower she saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed.**_

_**Kagome walked toward Inuyasha and pushed him and went on top of him and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back deeply.**_

_**Kagome broke the kiss and got ready. Kagome was wearing blue jeans with a black and red shirt that's says "Too Hot 4 U!!" in silver letters, with black flats. **_

"**Are you ready?" asked Inuyasha**

"**Yeah, let's go!" Kagome said**

_**When they got to the school they got out of the car and laced their hands together and went through the doors of the school. Right when they entered the school they saw Kikyo walking toward them.**_

"**Hey Inu-baby!" Kikyo said**

"**Look here Kinky-ho, Inuyasha is not your baby and he will never be your baby, so bitch back off!" Kagome said getting angry**

"**I know you ain't talking to me like that!" said Kikyo**

"**What are you going to do about it slut?" said Kagome**

_**Before Kikyo can talk Inuyasha got in the middle and said….**_

"**Kikyo, don't make me tell everyone your dark secrets." Inuyasha threatened **

_**Kikyo looked at Inuyasha like she knew what he was talking about and she did and she got a little nervous.**_

"**You wouldn't do it!" Kikyo said confident that he wouldn't say it**

"**Say I wont!" Inuyasha said**

"**You wont!" said Kikyo**

_**Inuyasha was so serious but Kikyo wasn't taking him seriously.**_

"**Hey guess what everyone! One time when Kikyo was drunk she slept with a girl, shall I go on?" Inuyasha said smirking**

_**Everyone started walking away from her and laughing. Kikyo looked at him evil and ran down the hallway crying. With that said the bell rang and everyone started to walk to class telling other students what had just happened.**_

_**When Kagome and Inuyasha got to class they sat in their seats and started talking.**_

"**OMG Inuyasha are you serious about the Kikyo thing?" Kagome asked **

"**Yeah Babe I was, she told me herself." Said Inuyasha**

"**That's funny but at the same time I feel bad for her, oh well she's a bitch so she got what she deserved!" said Kagome**

_**Inuyasha smiled and turned around because the teacher came in with Kikyo. Kikyo walked passed Inuyasha and Kagome and gave them death glares and went to her seat.**_

**KIKYO'S P.O.V.**

_**They think that got me mad, wait for what's coming up for them. Kikyo thought in her head and started to smirk a little.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!...THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

**LAST TIME:**

_**They think that got me mad, wait for what's coming up for them. Kikyo thought in her head and started to smirk a little**_

**NOW: **

_**After class ended, Kagome told Inuyasha that she will meet him in P.E. Kikyo saw that Inuyasha was by himself so she decided to put her plan in action.**_

_**Kikyo pretended to start crying so that she can get Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha saw her and said…**_

"**I'm sorry Kikyo that I said that but you need to leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha said**

"**Its ok Inu-baby" said Kikyo leaning over close to him, kissing his lips lightly.**

_**Without knowing Kagome was there and saw them kiss. Right now Kagome wasn't only pissed off but she was also very hurt.**_

_**Kagome decided to end this thing right now. Kagome went up to Kikyo and punched her so hard that Kikyo fell to the floor.**_

"**Keep your fucking hands off Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome**

_**Inuyasha was about to talk but Kagome interrupted him.**_

"**I don't want to hear your shit Inuyasha, go back out with your slut Kikyo because I'm done with you!" Kagome said feeling betrayed and angry.**

_**With that said, Kagome went to her P.E. class, she couldn't believe that Inuyasha will do that to her.**_

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

_**I should of known that Inuyasha still liked Kikyo. He betrayed me so bad. He said he liked me but I knew he has feelings for Kikyo still. Kagome thought while crying.**_

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

_**When Kagome got to P.E. she saw Sango and decided to change into her P.E. outfit. Sango knew something was wrong with Kagome so she decided to go and talk to her.**_

"**What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked **

"**I broke up with Inuyasha because I saw him kissing Kikyo." Kagome said sadly**

_**After Kagome told Sango that, Sango got so mad that she wanted to punch both Inuyasha and Kikyo.**_

"**Oh hell no, now that's fucked up!" Sango said angrily while clutching her fists together.**

"**I know, I'm so hurt right now! I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment so I will talk to you later!" said Kagome**

_**Kagome cried the whole school day. When the last bell rang to go home Kagome started walking to her but was stopped by someone who grabbed her hand. She turned around to see Inuyasha.**_

"**Kagome let me explain to you what happened!" said Inuyasha**

"**Not right now Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly taking her hand away from Inuyasha's grasp. **

_**With that said she walked away and got on the bus with Sango, leaving a sad Inuyasha behind.**_

_**When Kagome got home she decided to take a shower and lay down in her bed. She had been crying so much that her eyes are swollen and she felt sick. So she decided to take some medicine and take a nap.**_

_**She woke up when she heard her cell phone ring. When she looked at the caller id she saw that Inuyasha was calling but she didn't feel like picking it up because she was still mad at him.**_

_**She then noticed that Inuyasha had left a voice message for her to hear, so she decided to listen to see what he has to say. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN INUYASHA...THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!**

**LAST TIME:**

_**She then noticed that Inuyasha had left a voice message for her to hear, so she decided to listen to see what he has to say. **_

**NOW:**

_**When Kagome was listening to the voicemail, she can tell that he was sad.**_

**VOICEMAIL FROM INUYASHA:**

"_**Hey Kagome please listen to me! I didn't kiss Kikyo, she kissed me! I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I love you Kagome! I knew I loved you the first time I met you! It was like love at first sight. Kikyo means nothing to me! But you Kagome, you mean the world to me! When you're ready to talk I'm here to listen."**_

**END OF VOICEMAIL:**

_**Kagome knew that Inuyasha was telling the truth. She can tell by his voice. She started to cry, but it wasn't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.**_

_**Kagome decided that it was time for them to talk, so she called him so they can meet up.**_

_**The phone rang twice before Inuyasha answered it.**_

"**Hello" said Inuyasha**

"**Hey its Kagome, I heard your voicemail and I think that we need to meet up and talk." Kagome said**

"**Yeah we do" Inuyasha said**

_**They decided to meet at the park five minutes away from Kagome's house. When they both got to the park, they found a tree with shade, so they sat down and started talking.**_

"**Look Kagome…"**

_**Before Inuyasha can finish his sentence Kagome put her finger on his lips and said….**_

"**No need for explaining Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I forgive you! Just hold me Inuyasha and don't let go!" Kagome said**

_**Inuyasha did what she said and looked at her with a smile.**_

"**I would never hurt you again because I love you!" said Inuyasha**

_**Kagome smiled and said…**_

"**I know and I love you too Inuyasha!" Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha kissed Kagome back deeply and hugged her tightly.**

**It was getting late, so they decided to head home. When Kagome got home, she laid on her bed smiling. It wasn't long before she drifted into a deep sleep.**

_I KNO THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED THEM TO GET BACK TOGETHER AND END IT THERE. IM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONG SO ENJOY AND AND REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA! THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!**

**ALSO SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE AGAIN.**

**LAST TIME:**

_The next morning when Kagome woke up, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. When Kagome got back to her room, she put on her clothes for school, that she has laid out the night before._

_Today, Kagome was wearing a blue mini-skirt with a black & red shirt that says "I LOVE my Boyfriend!" Right after she got dressed she was out the door before her family can say anything to her. Kagome met up with Sango who was at the bus stop waiting for her already._

"Hey Kags!" Sango said as Kagome walked toward her

_Kagome smiled and said…_

"Hey Sango!" said Kagome as she gave her a hug

_Sango hugged her back & then pulled away._

"So Kags has Inuyasha told you about a party this weekend?" asked Sango

_Kagome looked at Sango and nodded no._

"No, he hasn't, whose party is it?" Kagome asked

_It took a while but Sango finally answered._

"Well its Kikyo's party and she is inviting everyone! So are you in, you want to go?" Sango asked quickly

"Hell yeah I'm in! That bitch is probably inviting everyone so she can show everyone how much of a slut she really is! I also think she wants me to go so that she can embarrass me in front of everyone that does go to her slutty party, maybe that's why Inuyasha hasn't told me about it yet, because he doesn't want me to be embarrassed, what a..."

_Before Kagome can finish her sentence, Sango put her hand on her mouth to shut her up._

"Come on Kags, maybe Kikyo is trying to be nice, you never know ok?! So don't suspect her of doing anything to you at her party yet. Also, maybe Inuyasha forgot to tell you." said Sango

"Maybe your right Sango!" Kagome had sighed then agreed.

_Just then the bus came and took them to school. When they walked into school, Inuyasha and Miroku met with them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and Kagome looked into Inuyasha's beautiful eyes and said to him…_

"I need to talk to you in private." Kagome said making Inuyasha shiver a little at her expression.

"Yeah, sure lets talk." said Inuyasha pulling her outside in privacy.

_Suddenly Kagome looked at Inuyasha again with some anger in her eyes._

"When were you going to tell me about Kinky-ho's party?" asked Kagome

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't going to tell you at all." Inuyasha replied back

"Why is that?" Kagome asked crossing her arms

"Because if we went, she will try something stupid and start drama, and I don't want that! said Inuyasha with anger in his voice

"I don't care lets go anyway and have fun!" Kagome said

_Inuyasha sighed then said…_

"Fine lets go babe." said Inuyasha

_Without them noticing Kikyo was listening to every word they were saying. _

**Kikyo's P.O.V.**

"_Damn my plan of trying to break them up didn't work, time for plan two and haha I got them right where I want them." Kikyo said while laughing her evil laugh_

"_Your good Kikyo, but what are going to do to them?" Naraku answered then questioned her_

"_My dear friend Naraku, you will find out when the time comes at the party!" Kikyo replied_


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE IS MY NEWEST CHAPTER OF "A NEW LIFE" PLEASE READ & COMMENT IT!!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!**

**LAST TIME: KIKYO'S P.O.V.:**

"_My dear friend Naraku, you will find out when the time comes at the party!" I replied_

**NOW: NORMAL P.O.V.:**

_Kagome smiled then entwined her fingers with Inuyasha's and walked to their first class together. When they got to class they saw Kikyo walk toward them._

"Oh hey Kagome and Inuyasha!" Kikyo said stopping in front of them with her evil smirk.

_Kagome just rolled her eyes with anger._

"Don't fucking say hi to me you ugly ass hoe!" Kagome said with Inuyasha looking at her with amazement.

_Kikyo just smirked at Kagome while keeping her eyes focused on Inuyasha._

"Well anyways see you at my party tomorrow at my house." Kikyo said winking at Inuyasha then walked back to her seat in the back next to Koga.

_After Kikyo left, Inuyasha looked at Kagome with shock._

"Damn babe you told her!" Inuyasha said than laughed. Kagome laughed with him.

"Yeah, I did and it felt awesome!" said Kagome

**KIKYO'S P.O.V.:**

"That stupid bitch is going to regret ever saying that to me!" I said angrily.

_Naraku laughs while I give him an angry glare. He immediately stopped after that._

"Kagome really has it coming for her." I said

**NORMAL P.O.V.:**

_The day was going by fast. It was lunch time now. Kagome sat with Inuyasha, Sango, & Miroku._

"Hey guys did you see what happened between Kagome & Kikyo this morning in 1st pd.?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh yea I did, damn Kagome I didn't know you had it in you to say that to Kinky-ho and what surprised me more was that she didn't say anything back to you." said Sango

"I agree with Sango." said Miroku groping Sango's ass then gets slapped by her.

_When lunch was finished, it was finally the last period of the day which was gym. Today the girls had to play volleyball. The coach put Kagome on a team with Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna while Sango was on a team with Ayame, Rin, and a new girl named Diamond. _

_Just when Kagome thought everything was going good in the game, Kikyo decided to serve the ball and served the ball on Kagome's head. Everyone on her team were laughing while Sango gave Kikyo a dirty look and Kagome turned around angry._

"What the fuck is your problem Kinky-ho?" Kagome said

"Oh nothing did I hurt you Kagome? What you going to do about it?" asked Kikyo

"This bitch!" Kagome said running toward Kikyo & jumped her to the floor punching Kikyo in the face non stop.

"Get off me u psycho bitch!" Kikyo said between punches then Kagome got off of her because Sango & Ayame were pulling her back.

_The rest of the girls were looking at how Kikyo's face was with blood dropping from her mouth and face._

"Watch you will regret this and ever coming here you stupid wench!" Kikyo said crying with pain.

"Oh I'm scared now Kinky-ho!" replied Kagome being sarcastic


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everyone for not writing in a year but here is my new chapter to "A New Life." Please read and comment. Thank you!

**P.S. I do not own any of these characters from Inuyasha they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Normal P.O.V.:

Kikyo got up and ran to the locker room with Kagura and Kanna behind her. They all glared at Kagome as they left. Kagome turned around and saw that the coach was walking towards her.

"Oh great, now I'm going to get in trouble." Kagome said to both Sango and Ayame then sighed.

"Kagome office now!" said the coach

Kagome rolled her eyes then walked to the office, she opened the door and saw Principal Ruka sitting down at her desk looking at her.

"Hello Kagome, please take a seat." She said as Kagome sat down. "Now tell me about what happened between you and Kikyo during gym."

"Well Principal Ruka, we were playing volleyball and it was her turn to serve the ball and she served it on my head on purpose so I punched her out of anger." Kagome replied

"I'm sure she didn't mean to serve the ball on your head Miss Higurashi, but let me call her to the office to get her side of the story." She said calling Kikyo to the office. It wasn't long until Kikyo walked in and took a seat on the chair next to Kagome.

"Principal Ruka why did you call me to your office?" asked Kikyo trying to act all innocent.

"Well Kikyo I want to know your side of what happened earlier in gym." Principal Ruka replied.

"Well this is what happened, it was my turn to serve the ball and when I served it, it hit Kagome in the head. I didn't mean to do that it was a total accident, then she went all psycho on me and punched me in the face." Kikyo said lying through her teeth then wincing at the pain. Kagome rolled her eyes then turned to look at the Principal.

"Principal Ruka she's lying!" shouted Kagome

"That's enough Kagome, starting Monday your suspended for three days so you come back on Thursday." Principal Ruka replied.

"But…she…ugh fine!" Kagome said.

"Now apologize to Kikyo for punching her." Principal Ruka demanded.

"No, I am not apolo…" Principal Ruka glared at her which made her not finish her sentence then she sighed and looked at Kikyo. "I'm sorry for punching you Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Whatever bye!" Kikyo got up and left the office.

"Go back to class now Miss Higurashi and no more fighting." demanded the Principal.

Kagome got up and left for her last class of the day, when she walked through the door everyone turned to stare at her especially Sango and the teacher. She took her seat next to Sango.

"So Kagome what happened? Did you get in trouble?" Sango asked.

"She lied and got away with it so I got suspended for three days starting Monday." replied Kagome.

Sango looked at me angrily. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Sango

"Nothing, she got what she deserved during gym." replied Kagome

Sango sighed then looked back to the teacher. "Okay, whatever you say Kagome." Sango said

The class went by fast and Kagome walked to the bus with Sango. When the bus stopped at the street they got off the bus and started walking towards Kagome's house when they saw Inuyasha standing outside. The two girls walked towards him.

"Hey Kagome and Sango." Inuyasha said then gave a kiss to Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha!" replied the girls in unison.

"So Kagome I heard what Kikyo did to you during gym and what happened in the office, I'm sorry this is all my fault." Inuyasha said

"No, its not so don't worry it. I don't care about being suspended anymore." Kagome said back to him.

"Okay, we got to get ready for Kikyo's party tonight babe." Said Inuyasha

"Sango, come by my house at 7 with Miroku so we can all leave at the same time." Kagome told Sango.

"Okay. See you later guys!" Sango said walking towards her house.


	13. Question to the readers

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated my story in a few months, i have been busy with college and family stuff. I hope you guys understand, but I was wondering if you wanted me to continue this story or start a whole new one? You guys tell me what you think I should do. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long but I will be writing more since I have school a couple days a week so I can't wait to be writing for you guys again. Oh and btw this chapter may be a little bad because I had writer's block, I been going through stress with my life so I haven't done anything but I promise you guys that the next chapter will be good.

P.S. I do NOT own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

LAST TIME:

"Okay, we got to get ready for Kikyo's party tonight babe." Said Inuyasha

"Sango, come by my house at 7 with Miroku so we can all leave at the same time." Kagome told Sango.

"Okay. See you later guys!" Sango said walking towards her house.

Now:

_Kagome went into her house to get ready for the party. She went upstairs and got her clothes ready. She hopped in the shower and washed her hair. When she was done she was walking to her room with a towel on her head and over her body. She opened her door to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed smiling._

"Hey babe." He said

"Hey Inuyasha, why are you here so early?" Kagome asked him

"I missed you plus I have something to give you so you can wear it tonight." Replied Inuyasha

_Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket and got out a box and gave it to Kagome. She opened it to see a beautiful silver necklace with the pendant being a heart. Kagome looked at him and smiled and gave him a hug and kiss._

"Oh my gosh babe, it's beautiful!" She said while smiling

"I'm glad you like it" said Inuyasha smiling also

_Kagome turned around so that Inuyasha can put the necklace on her. When he finished putting it on he turned her around and kissed her deeply then went downstairs so Kagome can get ready. _

20 MINUTES LATER:

_Kagome walked down the stairs slowly and when she got to the bottom she saw Inuyasha's mouth drop._

"Wow Kagome you look beautiful!" he said

"Awe thank you babe." She replied to him

_Kagome was wearing a short black dress and her hair was down and wavy while Inuyasha was wearing blue jeans with a nice casual black shirt. He grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked out the door where they met up with Sango and Miroku walking toward them._

"Kagome you look amazing!" Sango said to Kagome

"Thanks Sango so do you." Kagome replied back to her.

_When the gang got to Kikyo's party the house was filled with people already. Kagome saw Kikyo from the corner of her eye and saw that she was wearing a really short red dress with a hint of black. Kagome just rolled her eyes and kept a hold on Inuyasha's hand. All of a sudden Kikyo came toward them and glared at Kagome._

"I'm so glad you came Kagome." Kikyo said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah whatever I'm only here because of Inuyasha." Replied Kagome who rolled her eyes and walked away.

KIKYO'S P.O.V :

_Ha wait till Kagome finds out what I have planned for her, she will regret ever coming here and stealing Inuyasha away from me._


	15. Chapter 15

As always I do not own any of these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

KIKYO'S P.O.V:

_Ha wait till Kagome finds out what I have planned for her, she will regret ever coming here and stealing Inuyasha away from me._

NORMAL P.O.V: 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah?" he replied

"Uh you don't think Kikyo invited me to do a cruel joke on me do you?" she asked

"I don't know babe, why?" asked Inuyasha

"I just have this strange feeling that she has something planned for me tonight." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry I will be next to you the whole time so nothing will happen." He said looking back at her and smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha, but I can take of myself too." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_They were walking when they saw Kikyo at the top of the stairs smiling and looking straight at Kagome. Kikyo walked down the steps and when she got to the bottom she snapped her fingers and Kagome looked up and got covered in oatmeal all over her. Kagome gave Kikyo a dirty look and launched at her. _

"You bitch, did you really think that will make me leave this town by trying to embarrass me?" Kagome said then punched Kikyo in the face.

"Get off me you man stealer!" said Kikyo grabbing Kagome's hair and pushing her away.

"Is that what this whole conflict about just because I got Inuyasha in the end? If he really wanted to be with your whore self then he would have never broken up with you, but he did so back off he doesn't want you anymore." Kagome said then turned around and started walking away.

_As soon as Kagome turned around Kikyo jumped her and knocked her to the floor. Kagome got up and kicked Kikyo's face. Inuyasha and Sango came and pulled them about because Kagome was about to punch her again. Kagome glared at Kikyo. _

"Stay away from me Kikyo before I kick your ass again and next time I won't go easy on you." Kagome pulling away from Inuyasha's grasp and walking out the door.

INUYASHA'S P.O.V:

I looked at Kikyo and gave her an angry look.

"When will you stop being a drama queen and starting problems with Kagome? Grow up Kikyo, stop acting like a child!" I said then ran after Kagome with Sango and Miroku following me. When we walked outside we saw Kagome sitting on the sidewalk.

NORMAL P.O.V:

Kagome looked up and gave them a small grin.

"I'm okay guys, I really am." She sighed then got up and started walking to the direction of her house.

_Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked with her until they got to her house. Inuyasha went inside with her and they both ran upstairs. Kagome grabbed clean clothes and took a shower while Inuyasha layed on her waiting for her to get out. When she did she looked at Inuyasha and smiled big and got on the bed next to him. _

"I love you Kagome, and I'm so sorry about tonight with Kikyo." Inuyasha said then looked down.

"I love you too Inuyasha and it's not your fault for what happened." Kagome said putting his chin and giving him a kiss on his lips.

"I'm really happy I have you in my life." He said giving her a small smile.

"Me too baby." She said back to him

"Well I should go, it's getting late." Inuyasha said turning around to walk out.

"Inuyasha? Can you stay with tonight and cuddle with me?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure thing babe." Inuyasha went on the bed and layed next to her and they fell asleep soon after.


End file.
